The affair
by MarzipanPig
Summary: McFassy.James McAvoy works as a normal waiter,Michael Fassbender is a filmstar.They meet in a club and what starts as friendship is soon to be more.But Michael has problems coming out to his friends and James has no place in Hollywood.Rating M and Slash


**The affair**

**AN: I kinda felt lifeless today, so I decided to start another fic (I really feel like my head is exploading with ideas if I don't write them down) although this will be shorter than **_**the suit incident**_** :D  
>Same warnings as for my last realpersonff, they don't belong to me – they belong to themselves and (of course) this is slash :3<br>hope you like it- reviews are my bread and water ^_^**

**Summary: This is a whole different approach to their relationship, James is a random waiter and Michael gets to know him while filming Jonah Hex. They meet in a nightclub and get to know each other quite properly before Michael realizes that he has feelings for James he really shouldn't have. In this fic neither of them is attached to another person, it's supposed to be focusing on their problems of coming out and telling each other their feelings.**

**Chapter one **

There had been many affairs in Michael Fassbenders life.

Affairs with women, plenty of them. He liked women who were slim, but also those who were a little chubby; he liked tall and small women and there could hardly be anyone who didn't fall for his grin and his Irish charm.  
>He had had long relationships, painful relationships, as well as short meaningless affairs.<br>And a thing that many of his male friends were envious about was the fact that he always managed to break up with them without shedding tears.

No! No tears, not ever- that was his rule, part of the game.  
>He was quite proud on it, actually.<br>Not when he broke up with the filmstar and not when he broke up with the waitress, not when he broke up with the brown haired woman and not when he broke up with the blond one, never.

Michael Fassbender was not gay.  
>He wasn't homophobic either, but he had never considered himself 'on the gay boat'. He did have his fair share of experiences, though. Drunken kisses in clubs, the feeling when another man accidentally brushed his legs or arms- yes Michael knew he wasn't as hetero as he would like himself to be. Then he quickly thought of all the women he had touched, their short skirts and their tight shirts and everything was fine again.<br>Concerning this it is highly strange that the only relationship he remembered, out of the pool of blond or brown or whatever- haired girlfriends, out of the mass of tight shirts that he had put his hand under and skirts that he had pulled up, most clearly was the only one he had had with a man.

And this is the relationship this story is going to be about.  
>Now Michael Fassbender is lying alone in his bed.<br>He's thinking about his life, about missed options and how things would be if he had taken them. He's thinking about his relationships and always about one in particular. 

The affair he had had with James McAvoy.

That heated, love-filled, brilliant affair. The only damn affair that had ever caused him and his partner to shed tears.  
>Michael then asks himself how things would be if they hadn't broken up then and he's going through every detail of it again and again, asking himself how it would feel to wake up next to James once more.<p>

-

It had started out perfectly and it had been friendship in all its glory in the beginning, but the friendship had soon progressed to be more than both of them had thought in the first place.  
>Michael still knew what James had worn the day he met him.<br>They had been filming Jonah Hex when it happened.  
>After shooting Michael liked visiting the local clubs and check them out for any kind of beautiful, fascinating woman who would like to go home with him.<br>The previous Friday night there had been a rather extraordinarily sexy brunette dancing in front of him and she had thrown him welcoming glances, but he had gone there with a few guys from the set which left him in no position to flirt with her so he just sat there staring at her, hoping that she would return the next day.  
>And she did and god she was gorgeous in that short black dress devouring him with looks.<br>He was leaning casually against the bar, scanning the room to see if anyone else looked at her.  
>He would finish his martini first and then walk over to her and ask whether he could buy her a drink. They would chat a little bit and then maybe she would go home with him, to his trailer.<br>But Michael would never be going home with her or any other woman in the club. He wouldn't be going to his trailer at all. 

A young man caught his look, dancing next to the woman. The first thing that Michael noticed about him was his extraordinary way of dancing. He danced like there was no one else in the room watching him and still he managed to be somewhat appealing and …sexy.  
>There was something really seductive about his tousled hair and the flushed face.<br>Michael put the martini glass down on the table again and kept on staring at him in a way that could have been considered rude by many people.  
>Obviously he would have never expected the boy to notice his stare, but when he did it was too late to look away.<br>Damn, you Fassbender he thought. You're getting yourself into trouble, now he will come over and ask something like "What's your problem, you old fag? Why you keep staring at me like this?" and people would start looking and Michael would probably try to pull it off as some sort of joke and might not get beaten up that badly by the boys friends.  
>It wasn't going to happen.<br>The guy caught his look and started smiling.  
>It wasn't the sexy inviting, seductive smile that the woman had on her lips. It was merely a happy and cute one and the boy stopped dancing and walked over to sit opposite of Michael.<p>

His eyes followed the guys movements all the way while he climbed onto the dangerously high bar chair next to him. He wasn't afraid of being considered rude by now anymore.  
>The guy had obviously been invited by the looks he gave him and there he was sitting next to him. Michael could finally see his eyes, now that he wasn't surrounded by the smoke and the blinking lights of the dancing crowd anymore- they were of a wicked blue color and made his martini-fuled head swim. <p>

He had never chatted up a guy in club before, neither had it been his intention when he came here. He got to know all of his mates at school or on film sets, never in a club.  
>There was something exciting about it and later Michael put the blame for all the events that were going to happen on this feeling of excitement.<br>Suddenly he was glad that there was no one he knew around.

The guy smiled his happy, open smile once more and leaned nearer towards him to be able to talk to him over the sound of the loud music.  
>"You look just like you wanted to buy me a drink."<br>Michael had expected anything, but that open friendly forwardness took him off-guard.  
>"Oh, did I look like that?"<br>"Actually, you still do." James answered his smile becoming even wider while speaking.  
>Michael waved at the bartender. "Okay one Vodka- Martini for my friend here." He hoped the guy was already old enough to drink. It was hard to guess his age, because he looked rather boyish and the lights in the club were dim.<br>"Oh, we're going James Bond now, impressive." The younger man teased.  
>Michael grinned, he liked this cheeky man. "Scottish, right?"<br>"Irish, right?"  
>And after rarely one minute of talking this little cheeky Scot had him laughing already.<br>James approached him a little bit. "I've never seen you here before."  
>"I've only been in the city for a few days yet."<br>"Well I guess I must've been lucky then. I'm James by the way."  
>"James." Michael repeated tasting the name on his tongue.<br>"Your name is James, too?" James asked puzzled.  
>"Haha no, I'm Michael." He didn't know how to react now.<br>Did guys shake hands when meeting in clubs or did they hug like women did?  
>Michael stretched out his hands awkwardly in James direction, who seemed a little bit surprised about it but took it nevertheless.<br>He laughed and Michael wasn't sure whether he was laughing at him or it was pure joy, but it made him feel more comfortable.  
>"You know, you're a funny one."<br>Michael has never been called a funny one by anyone. But he decided that it was ok if James did so.  
>"Really, am I that funny?"<br>James drink arrived and a small silence occurred.  
>James sucked on the large straw that had come with the martini and did so while looking Michael straight in the eyes.<br>A shock went through his body.  
>He had met a few gay guy in his life but no one had ever made his intentions that obvious to him. And he was surprised how much he liked it.<br>It was new and exciting and although Michael didn't intent to take him to his hotel room, he still liked seeing those full lips wrapped around the straw, drawing vodka into James body.  
>And he wasn't even ashamed of staring at him.<br>James leaned forward once more. "Your girlfriends is staring at us." He mentioned.  
>Michael looked over into the direction James pointed at. The brunette was dancing half- heartedly, staring at the two of them all the time. She didn't try to hide her disgusted looks.<br>"I think she is jealous." James added, his speech getting slightly slurred from the alcohol.  
>"She isn't my girlfriend." Michael answered a little bit too fast.<br>James just kept on sucking on his straw again, leaned back as if to get a better look at him.  
>Michael finally managed to get his gaze away from those lips and concentrated on the woman once more. On seeing his look she started dancing more provocative, swinging her hips like her life depended on it.<br>"You see- jealous." James grinned into his vodka.  
>"Hmmm…" ,Michael said and took the drink out of James hand, sucking on the straw himself.<br>"Would you like to go somewhere…a little more private?" James suggested.  
>Michael knew exactly what he was hinting at. He knew what was about to happen, well at least he thought he knew it.<p>

That night Michael Fassbender thought he was going to sleep with a man when he accepted James invitation, paid and left the club with him.  
>But it wasn't going to happen. They went to James place, a small but comfortable flat a few blocks away from the club and Michael was going to spend a lot more time in this flat than he intended to when he first entered.<br>After James behavior in the club Michael thought James was going to pull him into a fierce kiss once they entered or at least try to seduce him in any way. But it wasn't to be that way. They ended up having so much fun chatting and laughing and watching TV at 3 am that they didn't come to do any of that.  
>In the end Michael was glad about it. He had all of his clothes on when he woke up on the couch, James legs stretched out over his belly.<br>The other man was still sleeping and Michael noticed with panic that he had to get up and arrive on the set in half an hour or he'd be in deep trouble.  
>He found a piece of paper somewhere in the kitchen and hastily scribbled his mobile number on it, leaving his name and the words. "Had a great time with you last night, would like to see you again. Here's my number. Michael."<p>

At that point Michael decided differently from his aims last night.  
>If James had made a move on him that night he wouldn't have done anything to stop him. But maybe he had just misjudged the younger man.<br>Maybe ,instead of a one night- lasting affair which only involved sex, he could try to build up a beautiful friendship with James.  
>It felt great hanging out with him and he really didn't know what had previously driven him to agree to the thought of having sex with a man.<br>He washed all thought about lips and soft Scottish accents away and told himself to never have sex and/or fall in love with James McAvoy ever. 

And, like all great vows he had ever made to himself, this one was going to be broken.

**AN: Please tell me what you think of it :D**


End file.
